


Chances Are

by shk_1991



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Bucket List, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Sick Character, Virgin Peter Parker, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: “No… absolutely not… no…”Peter looked at Tony and tried to reach for his hand but Tony just rose from his sitting and stepped away “You can’t do this to me! I won’t let you!” Peter let a tear fall down his cheek “It’s not your choice…”“Yes it is! I’m your alpha… that makes it my god damn choice!!!”Peter tried to stand and even though Tony was angry and scared he hurriedly ran to Peter’s side to help him up.  When his omega felt his arms around him he smiled sadly at Tony, he took Tony’s shaking hand and placed it on his swollen belly, the second his hand met the bump he felt the life of his unborn kid.“Don’t do that…” Peter looked at Tony conflicted through tears “Do what…” Tony’s eyes began to water up and he pulled his hand away from the bump “Don’t make me love it… because I won’t…”Peter began to let tears fall harder “Tony…” Tony nodded no and let tears fall as well “Don’t expect me to love something that kills you in the process…”…





	1. Bad News

"I'm sorry" 

...

...


	2. I'm Happy You Did It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments <3

Tony took a deep breath looking out the window while doing the diches from the night before, after they had returned from the hospital Peter had retired to the bedroom for a nap.

They hadn’t said a thing to each other since the received the news from the doctor… it should have been such a happy day and now… everything had just fallen to pieces…

He put the diches away and by doing that he noticed a picture of them on one of the shelfs, they were standing together looking so happy. “Everything was so simple back then…” he took the picture down to give it a better look and then held it close to him suddenly feeling tears start to form again.

He decided that cooking tonight would be after Peter’s request, he wasn’t hungry at all, most of all he just wanted to throw up…

After a couple of hours of just starring into nothing he decided to go check on his mate, when he reached the room he was surprised to find Peter sitting holding a hand against his belly talking softly to it “He didn’t mean it… he's just… he will love you… just as much as I love you…”

Tony took a step inside the room making Peter look at him, he slid his hand away from his belly “Sorry, didn’t hear you there…” Tony was lost for words and needed to find out something to say quick “Oh… uh… yeah… Uhm… are you hungry?”

Peter nodded no but right that second a rumble was heard from his tummy, he blushed deeply red and Tony couldn’t help but smile sadly at him “I guess the little one is…” Peter just nodded “I guess…”

“Peter… You know I love you right….”

Peter looked up at Tony suddenly feeling a tear slid down his cheek “I love you too… So much…” Tony slowly sat down on the bed Peter was sitting on “But… I just…” Peter nodded fast while rubbing the tears away “I understand… If it was the other way around I would have reacted the exact same way…” 

Tony moved closer to Peter holding an arm out for Peter to lie into and Peter took the opportunity to be close to his alpha right away. Tony then slowly let a hand rub up and down his arm while saying…

“It’s your life Peter… I can’t change your opinion… But I just wish you would listen to me for a second… And then I will respect whatever you choose and be by your side, okay?”

Peter nodded again while he gently put his hand on Tony’s chest, Tony let his hand fall on top of it and gentle caressed his fingers… from his little finger to his thumb…

“If you decided to have an abortion… We would be able to start treatment right away… Chances would be better of you surviving… And then we could try for another child when you're better…”

Peter looked into Tony’s eyes while he spoke “But you heard the doctor… Only 10 % chance of every having a baby if I go through with it…”

Tony held onto Peter’s hand now “We could adopt… There would be no shame in that…” Peter looked at Tony and nodded no “It won’t be the same for me… I already feel her Tony…”

Tony looked at Peter with big eyes “What did you just say…” Peter couldn’t hold his smile back because he was excited about it “The bond that grows between the baby and me showed me that it’s a girl…”

Tony lost his breath like someone had just kicked him in his stomach and he couldn’t say a thing “Oh…” Peter nodded now noticing that his alpha didn’t feel the excitement as he did “I’m sorry…” Tony nodded no and blinked away his tears trying to be strong “No… Don’t be sorry… God… We just really wanted this…”

Peter nodded against Tony chest “And we can have it…” Tony held Peter closer to him and nodded no “Not this way “we” can’t… You heard what the doctor said… only 15 % chance that you can carry “it” till term” Peter sighed against his alpha “It’s a baby… Don’t call it an "it"…!” Tony was about to say something, but Peter put a hand up and stopped him, he didn’t want to fight anymore…

“Please… Can we take a break from talking about it…? I just… I’m so tired Tony…” Tony took a second to think about it and nodded “Of course… You just rest…”

…

After a nap they decided to order take out and after eating their take out in silence Peter went back to their bedroom. Tony felt like the worst alpha in the world... 

Tony tried to distract himself with work, but after an hour of not getting anything done he decided it was a no go… He looked over at his phone which were lying on his work table and noticed he had 10 missed calls… He didn’t really want to talk to anyone at the moment… So he decided to close it down…

He sat back in his chair trying to get comfortable… and at some point he dozed off…

…

“Tony… Tony…”

Tony woke up by someone poking his shoulder, he looked up and noticed Peter standing there “Oh… Hi… I fell asleep…”

Peter nodded softly and let a hand out in front of him “Please come to bed… I can’t sleep when you’re not in it…” Tony took his hand and followed his omega to their bedroom – when they got there Tony was about to change out of his cloths but Peter stopped him “Please let me…”

Tony let Peter help him out of his pants and stood still just looking over his omega’s moves, Peter then leaned up and kissed him, it was the first kiss in days and it almost made him cry “Peter…”

“Please… just… please…”

Tony slowly nodded and leaned in for another kiss, his Peter needed his alpha’s attention. He slowly backed Peter up against their bed and softly made them lie on it together…

“Peter, I don’t think I can……”

Peter nodded as it was okay “I’m not expecting anything… I just needed to feel your lips on me… Needed to feel you still care” … Tony felt stupid and leaned in again for another kiss depending it slowly rubbing Peter’s side...

He then kissed down his cheeks, his neck and then back to his lips…

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

Tony was a little pulled back by that but looked up noticing Peter softly smiling, Tony smiled back “Of course I do… You broke in to my office on a field trip…” Peter chuckled a little and rolled his eyes “I didn’t break in… I got lost, ok!”

Tony tickled his sides a bit “Yeah, yeah… I still got the security tape…” Peter blushed deeply “Oh jesus…” Tony leaned down again kissing Peter’s forehead “But you know what?”

Peter nodded no sweetly…

“I’m so thankfull and happy that you did it…”


	3. You're Mr. Stark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> This is the first meeting between Peter and Tony <3

**_*FLASHBACK – 6 years ago*_ **

“Tony… Tony…”

Tony was pulled out of a dream and was now back in the car with Happy on their way back to the Stark Industries building “Oh… Sorry…”

“You had a long day Sir, nothing to be sorry about…” Tony sat more up and stretched his body he then looked out the window and noticed the building appearing “Please tell me that was the last meeting of the day?”

Happy looked at him through his car mirror, Tony looked like shit “I’m sorry Sir, you have to make an appearance at a fundraiser thing tonight…” Tony rolled his eyes and held a hand to his forehead all he wanted to do was call it a night “Oh right… I remember that now…”

Happy looked once again at him and then back at the road, he was worried “Maybe you could ask Pepper if she would go for you instead?” Tony nodded no fast “No, it’s fine… she’s busy at the moment… handling everything else you know…”

Pepper and Tony had just broken of their engagement she was a beta and he an alpha and the first years had been great, but then everything changed when she entered the company… He didn’t feel the same attraction to her anymore and she noticed it right away… It had been a hard time working so close together after that so Tony tried his best to stay out of her way as much as possible…

“Well, we’re here Sir… I’ll pick you up at 8?”

Tony looked up at the building, his building, and sighed once again “Yes… thank you Happy…”

…

“Home sweet home…”

Tony had just walked into his apartment letting himself drop down on the couch just for a second before he had to go take a shower… he sighed trying to get himself to relax… business had been crazy the last couple of months and ending the relationship to Pepper in the process didn’t make it easier…

He slumped back in the pillows on the couch and looked over at his workshop…. the door… it was open…….?

He never left the door open to his workshop…..

Tony slowly stood from the couch making sure not to make a sound and just listened, it couldn’t be Pepper? She would never go down there…

Suddenly something made a big noise and a voice said “Shit…”

Tony felt his eyes get bigger “What the hell…” it sounded like a…. a… boy? He then walked over to the door and began his journey down to his workshop… at first he couldn’t see anyone but then he noticed his newest project on the ground with a person hovering over it...

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!”

The person stood up right away turning around showing himself with his hands in the air “OMG I’M SO SORRY…. OH MY GOD YOU’RE MR. STARK… OH MY GOD! I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO RUIN ANYTHING…”

The kid babbled on and just by the way he was standing Tony could see that he wasn’t a threat “Okay… Okay… please stop talking… you’re giving me a headache…” and just by those words the kid stopped talking…

Tony walked closer to the project and the kid, he first looked at the project, that was lost now… and then he looked up into a couple of brown eyes which took his breath away…

…

…

Tony suddenly noticed he had been starring at the kid for a long time and then hurriedly looked at something else “Uhm… so… kid… how old are you… and what are you doing in here? How did you even get here?”

The kid seemed disappointed to lose the contact with Tony and crossed his arms to protect himself “My name is Peter, I’m 21 years old… and I’m here with my class visiting your company… and I got lost…”

Tony wanted to chuckle at that “Arh…. Yeah that’s right… but Peter… I was told the visiting of the company would be held on the 3th floor today… and you see my **private** apartment is on the 47th floor….?”

Peter blushed deeply red “Oh… yeah… that’s right…” Tony crossed his arms as well “Well… I guess I have to call the police…”

“Please don’t do that Mr. Stark… I’m so sorry…. I just… you’re my big idol and I just… when we got here… everyone walked out on the 3th floor and… and I don’t know what I was thinking but suddenly I was on my way all the way up here…”

Tony nodded “Thanks you for reminding me… how did you get up here?” Peter blushed even redder if that’s possible “I… hacked your codes…” Tony looked at him surprised but also a little curious “Okay… well I guess there’s a first for everything…”

“Please… don’t call the cops…”

Tony looked conflicted at him but decided to play along “And why shouldn’t I do that? You broke into my appartment…” Peter looked at him and then back at the project lying on the floor “I could… I don’t know… help you rebuild that…”

Tony again looked at Peter “And what… you’re suddenly a technical genius now?” Peter nodded fast which made Tony laugh “Seriously kid… I don’t think…”

“I brought my CV and some info about me…” Peter suddenly pulled up a file and put it out in front of him… Tony looked at the file and back at Peter “So… you break into my apartment and my private workshop… ruined a big project of mine and are now trying to give me a file about you and don’t you even dare to say it was just in there…”

Peter blushed and was about to put the file back into his bag pack… but then Tony grabbed it “I’ll look at it… just please… leave now…” Peter then shot Tony a big smile “Thank you Mr. Stark… I’ll leave right now…”

He then pulled his bag pack on and headed out the door leaving Tony to look like a fool...

“What the fuck just happened here…”

…

Later in the night

...

"Peter Parker... guess we could give it a go..." 


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 <3 
> 
> Sad chapter you guys <3

**_*Back to reality – 5 days later*_ **

Tony woke up from a nightmare feeling like his heart was about to jump out his chest “Oh god…” he tried to calm himself and knew the only thing that would help him calm was to hold Peter. He looked to his right and that was when he noticed Peter was missing from their bed.

“PETER!”

He stood from the bed so quick he almost felt dizzy “PETER!” He suddenly heard the toilet flush and the door opened and there stood his Peter, he was only wearing underwear and nothing else? Tony rushed to his omega and hugged him tight “Are you ok?”

Peter nodded against his alpha “I just got a little sick… and I didn’t make it to the bathroom so… I had to start the washing machine after I threw up” Tony sighed deeply and held Peter tighter against him “Why didn’t you wake me?” Peter slowly rubbed Tony’s back “You haven’t slept in days… you look so peaceful…”

Tony nodded no and pulled back from Peter so he could see how serious he was “Wake me… promise you’ll wake me when you get sick…” Peter just nodded feeling bad about it now “I’m sorry” Tony nodded no and sighed “Sorry… I just… I’m…”

Peter nodded no “It’s okay… I love you” Tony sighed and was about to lean down for a kiss when Peter stopped him “Let me brush my teeth first…”

…

“I don’t even remember how I feel asleep”

Peter was sitting by the counter in their kitchen, Tony was about to make them some hot coco, Peter smiled softly at the memory “We were watching a movie – you had your head on my knees and you dozed off – then you turned your head and nuzzled it into my stomach and then you were sound asleep…”

Tony looked at Peter and how happy he looked when he talked about the baby and him “Peter…” Peter looked straight up at Tony “She calmed you Tony… you and her already have a connection…”

Tony sighed and purred them both a cup of hot coco, he walked over and gave one cup to Peter he didn’t want to reply on the last thing his husband had said.

“I’m happy that you have a bond with her too…”

“Peter – stop”

Peter looked surprised at his alpha “What do you mean?” Tony sighed he wasn’t in the mood for hot coco anymore “I don’t want to talk about it…”

Peter tried to take Tony’s hand “Talk to me…” Tony looked at him and sighed deeply “I promised I would be there for you no matter what you choice you made – I just wished you would have taken the abortion…”

Peter felt himself get teary and pulled his hand away from Tony’s “You don’t mean that…” Tony nodded but when he looked at Peter he felt bad about saying it “I do Peter…every time you mention the baby or I see the bump it reminds me that I’m going to lose you… and I can’t save you… every time I close my eyes I see a coffin with your name on it… I just… please Peter… we have three more days to decide this…”

Peter let a tear run down his cheek and let a hand rub his belly “Tony… I love her…” Tony felt his own eyes water “I love you Peter… but as I said before… I can’t love what’s killing you… it would be the same as me loving that you have cancer…”

Peter looked at Tony with big eyes, they had promised not to speak his sickness in this house. Peter then stood from sitting and began to walk away from Tony but Tony was fast and he suddenly felt he was grabbed from behind “Peter… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Peter nodded no and pulled away from “Don’t… I'm going to stay with my aunt untill my doctor's appointment... I want to be alone with our daughter… see you there in three days” Tony let go right away and Peter walked off as quickly as he could...

…

**_*3 days later*_ **

“So what did you decided…?”

The doctor sat looking from Peter to Tony, Tony didn’t say a thing he just sat there waiting for the final verdict from Peter…

Peter and him hadn’t talked for three days straight, Peter had locked him out and told him off if he tried to call him or text. Peter’s throwing up had gotten worse, he had been told that when he contacted Peter's aunt every night... and it made him feel so much worse... 

He had picked Peter up on the way to the hospital and the whole ride there was silent, the only noises heard was from Peter softly sobbing… they were broken… 

“I’m… I’m… going to…”

Tony could feel how hard it was for his omega and decided to give it one last try to support him, he grabbed his hand and Peter let him hold it this time….

“I want to get the abortion…”

Tony looked surprised at Peter and the doctor, he wasn’t sure he heard right “Peter…” Peter held onto Tony’s hand tighter “Don’t, it’s been a long couple of days but… I have said my goodbyes…”

Tony felt tears running down his cheeks, he hadn’t even noticed he was crying. Tony didn’t even hear what was said after that… 

…

“And if you need anything Mr. Parker…”

“It’s Mr. Stark…”

The nurses looked embarrassed up at Tony who just said that “Oh I’m so sorry… Mr. Stark…” Peter tried to smile polite at the nurse “It’s okay… my middle name is Parker… I’m fine, thank you…”

They had been put in a room and Peter had just been put in a hospital bed, he wasn’t allowed to eat or drink anything the next couple of hours before the operation…

“Why did you do it?”

Tony looked at Peter from standing near the window with his arms crossed. Peter sighed and looked down “I’m sorry Tony… I have been so selfish…” Tony felt so bad and hurriedly made his way over to his mate “No you haven’t”

Peter looked up at his alpha “But I have…” Tony nodded no “You were just true to your nature… and Peter… that’s ok…” Peter nodded no “It’s not okay…I should have listened to you…”

Tony took Peter’s hand “I love you Pete… we’ll get through this together…” Peter held onto Tony’s hand “I love you too…” Tony then leaned in and gave Peter a kiss and while doing so he put his hand on Peter’s little bump which surprised Peter…

When Tony pulled away he looked down between them “I’m sorry little one… I’m so sorry…” Peter noticed Tony’s eyes water and took his alpha into his embrace letting the older male cry into his shoulder “She knows we love her… and that she’s the one that is going to save me… she loves you Tony…”

“I love her too…” 


	5. Baby Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> I don't own the animation - I just felt it matched so well...

**_*2 days later*_ **

”So… he haven’t left the workshop since you got home?”

Peter sighed deeply, he had been a mess about what to do because Tony only came out to check up on him once in a while, making sure he eat and drank and then returned to his workshop – Tony hadn’t eaten anything in days… so after a couple of days he had decided to contact someone he knew could get through to him…

“Not for long… I’m nervous about him…”

Steve sighed and walked over to Peter who was sitting on a couch in the livingroom “I’ll go talk to him, don’t you worry about him, okay…” Peter tried to smile but it failed, Steve had always been a good friend to them, he was a beta married to Bucky “Thank you Steve…”

Steve was about to stand and leave Peter but just before he left out the door he turned around “How are you holding up?” Peter sighed again crossing his arms, he didn’t really want to talk about it “I’m trying my best to be strong, but it’s hard…. They are going to start my treatments soon… so…”

Steve looked at the young omega and sighed “One step at a time Pete… You’ll be up and running before you know it…” Peter smiled softly at Steve “I'm trying my best to believe that…" Steve winked at him in a supportive way and then left out the door. 

…

Steve found Tony sitting on a chair looking at some mechanical device “Tony?” Tony didn’t move a muscle and just kept staring at the thing…

Steve took a chair and sat it beside his old friend “Peter called me…” That made Tony move and for the first time in a long time their eyes met, he didn’t say a thing he just looked at him.

Steve sighed and put a hand on Tony’s back “Peter’s worried about you” Tony looked weirdly at Steve “Why?” Steve looked weirdly back at his friend “Because you hide out her all day and you have been hiding ever since you got back from th…”

Tony held a hand up to stop him “Don’t…” Steve noticed Tony’s red eyes and he was shaking now “Tony… Talk to me…” Tony nodded no and tried to shake the fact that he was about to cry away “No…”

Steve nodded and padded his back “Let it out…” Tony nodded no again and tried to stand but Steve took a hold on his arm “To…” and that was when the alpha broke down crying his heart out... 

Steve grabbed him and held him close letting the alpha cry it out into his shoulder “It’s okay… it’s okay…”

…

**_*FLASHBACK – Operation*_ **

“So… it’s not a complicated operation… but I will still give you the option of you being in the roo…”

“Of course I’ll be there in the same room as Peter – what th….”

Peter took Tony’s hand, trying to make his alpha relax a bit “Hey… hey…” Tony looked at Peter and sighed and then at the doctor “I’m sorry… I just…”

The doctor put a hand up “It’s okay, a nurse will come in shortly and get you ready… we’re going to medicate you so that you won’t feel a thing but you will still be awake through it… you will feel a little dizzy and disorientated…”

Peter just nodded holding on stronger to his alpha “Okay…” the doctor was about to leave when he turned around…

“One last thing… when we remove it…”

“Don’t you dare call it an “it”… it’s a baby!”

“TONY!”

Tony looked at Peter again and looked down “Sorry…” Peter looked back at the doctor “I’m sorry…”

Doctor just nodded “It’s still okay… I wanted to know if you would like to see the baby…” Peter looked down feeling tears starting to form he pulled at Tony’s hand again “I don’t want to…”

Peter looked at Tony and Tony just nodded while the doctor wrote it down “Okay… I’ll call the nurse to get you ready…”

…

The operation went well, Tony was by Peter side all the time talking to him about old memories and about the future… he didn’t know if Peter caught all he said because his eyes fluttered around… but it didn’t matter… he knew deep down that Peter knew that he was there to support him…

When the operation was done the doctor came up to Tony “You’re sure…?” he was holding a tiny little bundle and Tony looked at Peter… Peter was asleep now and Tony didn’t want to wake him…

Tony looked from the doctor, to the bundle and then over to Peter… he then decided that maybe he needed this…

The doctor got the hint and slowly gave him the little bundle, Tony looked at the little tiny human in his arm and could feel himself tens up… life wasn’t fair sometimes… 

“You made the right decision… the fetus were infected… that baby boy would never…”

Tony looked up at the doctor “Excuse me… but did you just say boy?” the doctor nodded slowly seeing Tony’s expression “Oh you didn’t know…” Tony nodded no looking down at his son again “Peter, said he felt it was a girl…”

…

“So you haven’t told Peter yet…”

Tony nodded no “I can’t… I betrayed his wishes…” Steve nodded no “I don’t think Peter will see it like that…” Tony felt stupid again, Steve and him was still standing close and he stepped away a bit “When I married Peter I was sure of it was the beginning of a fairytale… and now… it just seems like the whole world is going against us…”

Steve nodded no “You have to be strong for Peter now and not think like that… he needs you…” Tony nodded and held a hand to his forehead “I know… I know…” Steve clapped his buddy’s back “Remember I’m here for you…”

Tony smiled at him softly “You always have been…” Steve nodded “And I always will be… So what do you say? Should we go inside to Peter and then order some food”

Tony slowly nodded…

…

Peter was more than happy to see Tony return and hugged him close when he walked through the door, Steve of course didn't say a thing, he would let Tony tell Peter when he was ready…

They decided to order chinese and was now sitting talking about anything else than sickness and the abortion... 

Steve suddenly laughed for himself and Tony looked over at him confused “Why are you laughing?” Steve looked at Tony and then back at Peter “I suddenly remember the I first time I met Peter…”

Peter blushed deeply red and his eyes got big, Tony looked confused from his blushing omega to Steve “You met when I introduced you…? What so funny about that…”

Steve looked at Peter a little confused but couldn’t help but smile “You never told him we met before that?” Peter nodded no and wanted to hide…

Steve laughed again “Okay… okay… I’ll tell then…”

…


	6. Well... It's Your Fault...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> A little fun flashback - Steve does his magic on the couple :-)

**_*FLASHBACK – 5 years ago*_ **

Steve stood looking up at the Stark Industries building it’s been a long time since he visited his old friend – almost eight months since their last get together – and now he was back… 

Tony and him had been best friends for a long time and was normally really good at meeting up with each other for a beer, but then Steve meet Bucky… and everything changed…

Meeting Bucky was life changing, being a beta himself meeting another beta was apparently the best match for Steve… he loved Bucky with all his heart and had decided to propose to him...

Steve walked up to the double doors and entered the building where he met Pepper standing talking to someone. She looked at him with big eyes and a big smile “Steve? Oh god… sorry I’ll get back to you in a second…”

She walked over to him and gave him a big hug “How are you?” Steve hugged her back “I’m good, how are you?” When they pulled away Pepper put her hand up to show a ring on her finger “I’m engaged…”

Steve kept his smile on “Wow… really! Congratulations… who’s the lucky man?” Pepper blushed a little “Uhm… Happy…” Steve couldn’t hold his little chuckle away “Happy Hogan?” Pepper nodded and got even redder “He is a lovely human being… and we match perfectly…”

Steve took a second looking her over, she looked happy… happier than when she was with Tony “I’m really happy for you Pep… So… Is Tony around?” Pepper smiled softly and nodded then she pointed at the elevator “Let’s make it a surprise…”

…

When Steve entered Tony’s apartment it all felt so familiar, he felt relaxed being back there… he stepped into the kitchen wondered if Tony was in there but no one…

Then suddenly out of the blue a young male entered the kitchen walking straight over to the freezer, he was... naked?

Steve felt like he made a big mistake just walking in and tried to stay still not making a sound, but who was he kidding “Uh… hi…”

The young male almost jumped when Steve spoke and then stood very still trying to hide his body "parts" “Hi….” Steve looked around noticing a dishtowel beside him on the counter, he took it and put it out in front of him which the young male took right away “Uh… Thanks…” he put it in front of his "part"... 

Steve then took a better look of the young male in front of him, he looked so flushed by now “I’m Steve… a friend of Tony’s… who are you?” Peter blushed even redder, truth be told at that moment he actually didn’t know how serious he and Tony was “Uh… I’m Peter… I’m… I’m…”

“PETER… Forget about the ice… just get your ass back in here…”

Peter then blushed again and looked down, Steve just chuckled at that and Peter pointed against the door “I better get back…” Steve nodded and winked at Peter “It was nice meeting you Peter… I’ll just go out the back, come back another day…”

Peter smiled at Steve “You too…”

…

**_*BACK TO REALITY*_ **

They were all laughing by now, Peter and Tony had almost forgot how it was to laugh like that “Oh my god… why didn’t you tell me!”

Peter blushed looking at his mate “I was embarrassed…. And then when you introduced us I was even more because he is your best friend…” Tony slowly took Peter’s hand and chuckled “Then I understand your long looks at each other the day you “met”…”

Steve chuckled and took another zip of his beer “How did it even start between you two? I know how you met but…” Peter blushed a little when he felt his alpha smirk at him “Well… I actually hired Peter to come help me out in the work shop… and walking around him every day, getting use to his lovely scent… getting use to that pretty ass sway around li…”

“AND that is enough information…”

Tony chuckled again grabbing a hold of Peter’s neck pulling him in for a quick kiss “Let me proud of my omega… you still look so sexy in my eyes” Peter chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, which turned into a little more kissing…

“Uh… guys…?”

Peter pulled back from his alpha now looking over at Steve chuckling “Sorry… I just… old memories…” Tony could scent his omega being a little turned on and turned to Steve fast “Didn’t you have to go… now?”

Steve chuckled, he got the hint and seeing them connect again he felt like his job was done “Yeah… Bucky’s waiting for me back home… I’ll talk to you soon…”

Tony and Peter just stared into each other eyes nodding and said at the same time “See you Steve…”

…

…

...

...

“That… was amazing…”

Peter chuckled at that, it had been a long time since they “done” it and his whole body was aching “I missed it…” Tony leaned over against his omega “Me too… are you ok?” Peter nodded “I’m a little sore… but it’s okay…”

Tony let a hand wonder down Peter’s body and sighed when he was reminded of the scare on his belly, Peter took his hand away fast “Please… don’t…” Tony looked into Peter’s eyes with a question mark Peter took Tony’s hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss “Can’t we just pretend everything is “normal”… just for tonight at least?”

Tony smiled at Peter and nodded “Of course… anything for you…” Peter leaned in again kissing Tony deeply… and that was when he felt it…

“Seriously… again?”

Tony smirked “Well… it’s your fault…” and with that he pushed Peter back so he was on top again...

...

****


	7. From Good To Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Next one will be out tomorrow...

Peter woke up to the smell of breakfast, he smiled softly remembering the night before… he had almost forgot how much he loved those long nights in bed… and also the sex… oh god… It had been so long since they done it… and in a weird way he could still feel him inside him…

He was just about to rise from the bed when Tony entered the room with a tray in his hands. Peter smiled at his alpha “Good morning…” Tony smiled back and walked over putting the tray in front of Peter, he then leaned down giving him a morning kiss “Morning hon…”

Peter kissed him back “What did I do to deserve that…” He pointed at the tray, there was eggs and bacon, chocolate chip panecakes, fruit, juice and to top it all Tony had put a rose in a little glass beside the food…

Tony smirked at him “Well… it’s a thank you for a very lovely night…” Peter loved the way Tony looked right now and leaned in again for another kiss wanting to pull his alpha down in bed with him but Tony pulled away a little “No… no… You need to eat…”

Peter let a hand wonder down Tony’s t-shirt/boxer shorts covered body until he could have a great grib on him through his boxers…Tony tried to brings his attention back to the breakfast but… what the hell…

Tony gripped onto bed lifting him from the bed “Well… It’s been a long time since we had shower sex?” Peter grinned while Tony lifted him out into their bathroom…

…

...

...

…

“God, I eat too much…”

Tony chuckled at Peter and nodded no “I loved seeing you eat all that, it was meant for you…” Peter held a hand against his belly “My stomach just hurts now…” Tony let a hand fall onto it and rubbed small circle on it “You haven’t eaten that much food in a while… your stomach just needs to get used to it again…”

Peter smiled at his alpha “I love you for that…” Tony chuckled and looked at him confused “For what?” Peter ruffled Tony’s hair “For making me feel safe…” Tony smiled softly at him and was about to kiss him…

But then Peter’s phone began to ring…

Peter looked at Tony and sighed, he reached over Tony and grabbed his phone from their nightstand, when he could see the caller id he put the phone back on the table and just sighed “No… No… I’m not ready jet…”

Tony sighed he could tell from Peter’s reaction that it was the hospital. He grabbed the phone and accepted the call “Tony speaking… Yes… Yes…”

Peter suddenly stood from the bed, grabbed a sweat shirt and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him… Tony looked after him and sighed “Yes… We’ll be there tomorrow… Thank you doctor…”

Tony put the phone down again and stood from the bed himself, he pulled his boxers back on and grabbed some for Peter…

“Peter, please open the door...”

Silence hit the room, Tony could only hear his own breathing “Baby… please open up…” he could then hear hard sobs… and it wasn’t like regular sobs… it was like he was having a panic attack…

“PETER!”

Tony began to pull at the door and when nothing happened he decided to kick it down “Pete…”

Peter was standing holding onto the sink with blood on his hands crying hysterically, he slowly turned against Tony “Something’s wrong! I thought I was going to… but then… it’s blood” Tony looked scared at his mate and then over at their toilet, the toilet seat had red blood prints on it… he then looked at his mate and down between his legs… a little pool of blood was starting to form… 

“It hurts Tony… my stomach hurts…. Really bad….” Suddenly Peter’s legs gave up under him and Peter grabbed his belly almost screaming in pain… Tony ran to him grabbing a towel on his way putting it around him and lifting him up in his arms…

…

Peter passed out before they reached the car…

Tony was crying the whole way to the hospital….

He screamed at the nurses when they got there…

Peter was pulled away from Tony even though he yelled at the doctor…

And now he was just put on hold in the waiting room…

… 

“This is May Parker, I’m sorry I can’t come to the phone right now but please leave messages and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible…”

Tony took a deep breath “May… it’s Tony… You need to come down to the hospital… Peter’s in a coma…”


	8. I Can't Lose Him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 <3 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments on my last chapter <3 
> 
> Hope you like the next chapter <3

“Go home…”

Tony nodded no, he hadn’t left Peter’s side since they let him in the room… that was three days ago…May sighed and walked over to Tony who was sitting right beside the hospital bed “I’ll call you if anything happens…”

Tony nodded no “I can’t leave him May…” May put a hand on his shoulder “You need to take a shower and get some new cloths… maybe get some sleep as well” Tony nodded no again keeping his gaze at Peter “He’ll need me when he wakes up…”

May looked at Tony and smiled sadly at him, a nurse came in the room “If you would please wait outside, I need to run some test…” May could see Tony was about to say something but then decided to interrupt him “We’ll go get some coffee…”

…

“Here you go”

Tony looked up at May, she had just returned from the coffee shop with coffee and a bagel, Tony sighed looking it over, he took the coffee and drank it down, May looked at Tony and pushed they rest of the tray over against him “Please eat…”

Tony looked at the bagel he hadn’t eaten anything in days “I’m not hungry…” May looked at him and sighed “Tony… you need your strength when Peter comes back to us… he’ll need you to be strong… and you won’t be if you don’t eat anything…”

Tony sighed and grabbed the bagel before she could continue he took a bite of it before placing it back on the tray.

“I can’t believe I ever doubted you as the perfect alpha for Peter…”

Tony sighed and crossed his arms “May…” May nodded no “The age difference scared me, but… seeing you and Peter together… wow… I have never seen a bond so strong…” Tony felt himself tear up but didn’t want to break down in front of May…

“I love him…”

May smiled sadly at Tony and put a hand out for him to take “I know you do… and he loves you… he tells me all the time…”

Tony let a tear roll down his cheek grabbing onto May’s hand “I can’t loose him May…” May nodded no and she was teary herself “We won’t…”

They sat there for a while until “Peter is strong – he is going to fight for his life… he told me when he was staying over…” Tony looked at May and nodded “At first I actually thought he had given up on it… and us… he was so into having that child that I was like nothing else mattered…”

May smiled sadly at Tony “He really wanted to make a family with you… I still remember the call when he found out he was pregnant… he sounded so freaked out and happy at the same time…”

Tony smiled at the memory “And I with him… we worked on it for a while… we didn’t know why it took so long, Peter’s young and yes I’m older but it shouldn’t be a problem… then we found out about the cancer… and it all made sense…”

…

**_*FLASHBACK*_ **

“So… my doctor called me today…”

Tony looked up at Peter he was standing in the doorway into their bedroom “Oh… something wrong?” Peter nodded no, he was blushing red “He was wondering if we were going to renew my prescription on my birth control…”

Tony sat up straighter in their bed “And what did you say…” Peter was even redder still standing in the doorway “I told him we didn’t need them…”

Tony couldn’t help but feel a smile on his face appearing “Are you serious?” Peter nodded and then felt a little conflicted by his choice “BUT if you aren’t ready for that I can go call him back right no…”

Peter didn’t get to say another word because Tony had run over and captured his mates lips, Peter chuckled through the kiss “So… you’re in….?”

Tony looked at Peter like he was crazy “Are you kidding me?!? I can’t wait to see you walking around pregnant with my kid!” Peter chuckled again leaning in to his alpha for another kiss…

Tony lifted him off the floor and carried him over to their bed “I can’t wait for my next heat to start…” Tony smirked at his mate dropping him onto their bed “We can still practice before that, can’t we?”

...

…

...

A month later

…

“Peter, what are you doing…”

Tony had just walked out the shower and noticed straight away that Peter was lying on his knees with his butt up in the air looking at his phone “I read the other day that if you do this after a good breeding the chances of getting pregnant is higher…”

Tony couldn’t stop staring at Peter’s butt and felt himself harden again “God you look good like that…” Peter turned around noticing his alpha look at him with hunger, he smirked at him “Well… it also said that if you do it twice in a…”

And he didn’t need to say another word… because his alpha was already over him again… 

…

...

Three months later

…

Tony was in a meeting with an important business client when he got the text, he hurried home, he was afraid something had happened to Peter…

“PETER! Are you okay!?!”

Peter was sitting in the living room looking all white he was staring out into nothing “Peter… what’s wro-” but that was when Tony noticed what Peter was holding in his hands “Pe…”

“I’m pregnant…”

Tony felt his heart stopped beating for a second, they both just looked at each other for a second… but then Peter rose from his seat with a big smile on his face now running over to his alpha jumping into his arms “It finally happened to us! I’m pregnant! We’re pregnant…!”

Tony then swung him around in happiness “I’m so happy Peter! We need to celebrate! Oh god I’m going to be a dad…!”

…

“Mr & Mr Stark…” 

Peter took Tony’s hand and just nodded at the doctor joining them in the examination room. Tony smiled softly at the doctor “Nice seeing you again doc… we have really been excited abo…”

“We need to talk about something…”

Peter held onto Tony’s hand tighter… 

…

“When we took a blood sample the last time you were here we found a type of blood cell in there, there wasn’t supposed to be there…”

…

“Peter… you have cancer…”

…

May nodded “I remember the call about that too…” Tony sighed and crossed his arms tighter around himself “I’m being haunted by that every time I close my eyes… Peter’s reaction, my reaction, the abortion, seeing the bab…”

May looked at Tony “You… you…” Tony nodded quickly “Yes… I held our son... he was lying dead in my a…”

Tony broke down and May hurried over to him hugging him close “Shhh…. Sh…..”

“Ms. Parker… Mr. Stark…”

May and Tony looked up at the nurse who had appeared beside them, Tony pulled himself out of May’s hug and tried to pull himself together “Yes?”

“Peter’s awake…”

…


	9. She Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 <3 
> 
> I'm sorry for the late update I have been on holiday <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3
> 
> I listened a lot to Lukas Graham - What Happened To Perfect while writing this <3

”So…”

”So….”

Peter looked over at Tony and sighed, they had just arrived back home after a long week at the hospital and was now sitting in the car just looking at their house.

Peter had been tested for a lot of different things and when they said it all looked okay for now Peter had mentioned that he would like to go home.

His alpha was of course against it, but the doctor took Peter’s side saying it would be good for him to get some space before he should return the following Monday to start his chemotherapy.

“Tony, I…”

“Let’s get you inside…”

Peter sighed while his alpha got out of the car and walked over to his door opening it for him, he put a hand out for him to take but Peter didn’t take it “I can still get out of this car by myself…”

He stood out of the car and walked past Tony against the house. Tony grabbed their belongings from the car and walked after him.

When Peter stepped inside their house he felt relaxed for the first time in a week “Ah… It’s good to be home…” Tony didn’t answer but walked past him up to their bedroom to drop the bags.

Peter walked after him and sat down on their bed after entering now remembering the last time he had been there. He looked over against the bathroom door and sighed.

Tony had just put their stuff away and was now sitting down on the other side of the bed. Silence hit the room once again.

…

“I know you’re scared…”

Tony almost jumped by Peter speaking, it had been at least an hour since any of them had spoken, he didn’t reply because he could hear that Peter wanted to say something.

“But Tony… I needed this… And the doctor said it was okay… Tony I’m not going….”

“I almost lost you…”

Tony felt himself dying inside by Peter’s words, he turned to see Peter’s red eyes and sighed looking up trying to cover he was on the wreck of tears again “I was so lost for three days… and this week… every time they had a result I was so afraid they would say… oh god…”

Peter crawled over the bed taking Tony into an embrace “Sh… I’m here… I’m here….” Tony let himself relax into the arms of his omega “I understand why you wanted to go home Pete…. But I can’t save you if anything like that happens again… and what if I don’t make it to the hospital on time and….” 

Peter kissed Tony’s forehead and held him closer “Shhh…. Just relax… I promise you… I’m not going anywhere…” Tony looked up into Peter’s eyes Peter leaned down and connected their lips. Tony kissed back and sighed into the kiss – this was their first kiss in over a week.

Peter pulled back and cuddled Tony’s cheek “I love you…” Tony sighed slowly “I love you too…”

…

A couple of hours later Tony woke up with his Peter in his arms, they had drifted off apparently after that little moment. He looked at the clock it was still early afternoon. Peter woke softly by his movement “Oh… we fell asleep…”

Tony nodded and leaned down giving Peter a little kiss on his cheek “Are you hungry?” Peter nodded a little surprised “Actually… yes…” Tony smiled at that “What would you like to eat…?”

Peter suddenly sat up “Do you smell that….” Tony sat up beside him, the smell of pasta and something else hit him “Yes… but…” Peter almost jumped out of bed and followed the smell downstairs, Tony followed quickly after him.

What Peter made downstairs made him smile really big “OH MY GOD!” Tony followed and chuckled at the view in front of them.

Steve, Bucky, Pepper and Happy were in their kitchen making dinner. Pepper smiled at Peter, she put the knife down from cutting tomatoes and walked over hugging him “We wanted to surprise you…” After Pepper had hugged Peter she walked over to Tony giving him an even bigger hug and while she did Tony whispered “Thank you”

…

“Thank you so much for this you guys… you couldn’t ask for better friends than you”

Steve smiled at Peter “We just thought you could use a home cooked meal after all that hospital food” Tony nodded at that “You mean prison food, right? It tasted horrible” Everyone chuckled at that.

“Bucky, you haven’t tasted the wine jet…” Bucky looked at Tony and then back at Steve and then back at Tony “Oh… I’m just not in the mood for wine tonight…”

Tony let I go but then it hit him, he didn’t want to say a thing in front of Peter but Pepper did without thinking “Wait a minute… are you…”

Steve looked so conflicted, he wasn’t going to mention it now… but he wouldn’t lie either. He put a hand around Bucky “Yes… we’re expecting…”

Tony smiled as best as he could, he tried to reach Peter’s hand but Peter stood up and walked over and hugged both Steve and Bucky “Congratulations you guys! That’s amazing…”

Tony looked a little conflicted after his omega, Peter had always been so strong but he could still see the hurt in his eyes.

…

“Peter…?”

After the guest had gone home Peter had retired to the bedroom, he was sitting looking at pictures on his lap top.

Tony joined him on their bed and looked over his shoulder “Our wedding photos?” Peter nodded and pointed at a picture of him and Tony standing smiling sweetly at each other. Tony pulled Peter closer to him and kissed his forehead “It was a great day… the best day of my life”

Peter looked up at him and Tony could see the hurt was still there from earlier “I remember what I was thinking while that photo was taking…” Tony softly held him closer and now looked at a picture taking of Peter “Oh yeah?”

“I remember thinking… I can’t wait to start our life together… I can’t wait for him to give me his child….”

Tony sighed into Peter’s hair “I know…” Peter sighed “And I can’t give you that…” Tony put a hand on Peter’s lap top closing it down “Peter…”

“Sorry… sorry… I’m so happy for Steve and Bucky…” Tony nodded no “Nothing to be sorry for, Steve told me they didn’t mean to tell us but he was so happy to see your reaction”

Peter smiled sadly “Well good to hear… I want them to share things with us even though we live in hell… I just…. Wished for us to have a little one ourselves…” Tony leaned down giving Peter a kiss…

Later that night while Peter was asleep Tony suddenly got an idea…

…

Two days later Peter came downstairs looking for his mate, suddenly he noticed Tony sitting on the floor with something in his arms…

“Tony… what is… oh god….”

Tony smiled softly at his mate “I know this isn’t a baby…. But…” Peter was just staring at the living creature in Tony’s arms which he sat down so that it could run over to Peter.

Peter felt tears in his eyes while smiling big letting himself drop down to the floor “You got us a puppy!?!” Tony loved the smile he just got from Peter “Yes… she’s ours…”

Peter took the little pup into his arms and walked over to Tony giving him a big kiss still crying a bit “This is our baby…” Tony nodded and leaned in for another kiss “She is…”

...

Later that day


	10. Like There Is No Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 10 <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3 
> 
> I love the little fight Peter and Tony have in this one :-P

”NO!”

”YES!”

”NO!”

”PLEASE!”

Tony rolled his eyes at Peter and Tessa “Peter…” Peter looked at Tessa looking at him and then back at Tony “She’s just a little puppy who needs love Tony we can’t just let her sleep on the floor… all alone”

Tony chuckled a little and pointed at the giant dog bed in the corner of their bedroom “I spend a lot of money on that today and you tell me she’s not going to sleep in it?” Peter looked at it and blushed a little but held Tessa tighter to him.

Tony sighed and put a hand through his hair “I’m giving up on this for now… because you look really cute together like that… but don’t come to me when she gets older and still wants to sleep in our bed… sex is off the table when she’s in our bed…”

Peter held hands in front of the pups ears “DON’T say that word out loud! She’s a little pup Tony…” Tony couldn’t help to laugh at Peter’s reaction “Are you kidding me? So now I can say se…”

“NAH! You were about to say a dirty word again! Bad Tony…” Tony winked back at Peter while walking against the bathroom to take a shower “Only for you dear…” Peter blushed at that “Idiot!”

…

When Tony returned from the bathroom he noticed Peter and Tessa already asleep, he smiled happily taking a second to just admiring his little family. Peter’s sickness had been off the table all day and they had just had fun going dog shopping, eating out in the park and just… yeah been themselves as they were before the sickness hit…

Tony slowly made it into bed without waking Tessa or Peter and let himself go into a dreamless slumber, the first good sleep he had, had for a while.

…

“SHE’S SO CUTE!”

Tony walked down the stairs hearing voices, when he entered their kitchen he noticed right away Peter and Pepper sitting by the table with Tessa in Peppers arms, when Pepper noticed Tony she smiled at him “Morning sleepy head”

Tony said good morning as well and walked over to his mate giving him a brief kiss before heading for the coffee maker to grab a cup of coffee. 

“So, you’re going back to the hospital tomorrow for your first treatment?” Peter nodded and took a zip of his juice “Yup… I’ll be home again after that though… they will return with answers of how it looks Wednesday but that could be over the phone…”

Pepper nodded “Okay, if you ever need anything you just tell me okay” Peter smiled at Pepper, he had never thought they would be this good friends “Thank you Pep… it means a lot…”

Tony just starred at them, his x fiancé and his husband “Yeah Pep… thank you” Pepper smiled at Tony “Not a problem…” Tony then looked into the refrigerator and then thought for a second “I’m really in the mood for donuts?”

Peter smiled at his husband “Aren’t you always” Tony smirked at him “Nah… sometimes I’m in the mood for something else… but you know all about that” Peter blushed and Pepper chuckled at that “Pepper, would you like some?”

Pepper nodded no “I only wanted to drop by to wish good luck, I’m meeting up with Happy” Tony nodded and walked past them out the door to get donuts.

“So… what’s the real reason why I’m here…”

Peter looked over his shoulder to make sure Tony had left and then turned to Pepper “Can you look after Tessa for a couple of hours…” Pepper smiled softly “Only a couple of hours?”

Peter blushed badly “Okay… maybe more than that…” Pepper nodded “No problem, you can just call when you’re going to pick her up but wh…”

“I know what chemo does to people… I’m not going to be me for a while… or maybe I won’t ever be me again… and it will be hard on Tony… I want our last day to be spend just me and him… and I probably shouldn’t discuss this with you but… our sex life means a lot to me and when I get into chemo my sex drive will go down and I will loose my hair and Tony will lose interest in me…”

Pepper had been told by Tony that when Peter was nervous he talked a lot and that was defiantly true “Wow… Wow… Stop right there… Tony will never lose interest in you… Peter he loves you…”

Peter nodded trying to stay strong for the rest of their conversation “I won’t feel sexy to him anymore… my omega side won’t be working… my scent will change… I just need us to have one last real moment before all that happens…”

Pepper understood in a way “Okay… but Peter… remember Tony’s loves you so much… he’ll always be by your side”

Peter nodded “And I him…”

…

Tony returned with the donuts “I’m back!”

… No answer …

Tony walked into the kitchen noticing Pepper and Peter wasn’t there… he put the bag with the donuts down on the kitchen table and listened in for a second “Babe?”

“Hi…”

Tony almost jumped by the sound coming from behind him, he turned and noticed Peter stood in the doorway smiling softly at him, he was naked.... he then started to tap something on his phone and then put it down on the counter now looking straight at Tony... 

“What are yo…”

Peter nodded no and walked against his alpha smiling by that fact that Tony’s alpha scent was already turned on “I was just heading for a shower but then you said that you were back and I just wanted to grab a donut before the shower… didn’t mind putting cloths back on for that… I’ll probably get dirty any way…”

Tony just stood still staring at his mate teasing him “Well… what about…” Peter grabbed the bag and pulled the package of donuts out taking on with crème and blue berry jam “Pepper took Tess for the afternoon…”

Tony just nodded at that while admiring his mate eating the donut, he took small bites and suddenly the jam dropped down on his bare chest “Ups… I better clean that up…” Tony chuckled at that “You’re really going to play me like this…”

Peter looked innocent at Tony “What do you mean?” He then leaned against the counter to get some paper to clean it up with but at the process he pushed his butt out which made Tony going.

Tony hurried over behind his mate “You’re such a dirty little omega…” Peter moaned by the way Tony was creasing his butt “I am… but what are you going to do about it…” Tony licked down Peter’s neck giving their mating bite a kiss before sliding down his omega kissing hiss butt cheeks “I’ll make sure you get what you deserve…”

Peter soon felt Tony’s tongue against his opening and moaned of pleasure “Oh god… please don’t stop…” Tony kept going loving how he made his omega feel.

It didn’t take long for Peter to be ready for more and Tony was so hard that he just pulled his pants down hurriedly entering his mate sighing in relief feeling how hot he was around him “Oh god… you feel amazing…”

Peter leaned back against his alpha giving him a loving kiss “Please… fuck me likes there is no tomorrow…” and so Tony did…

…

...

...

...

...

Later that day

...

Peter looked at Tony sleeping enjoying the silence, he took his phone and texted Pepper "I'll come get Tessa in an hour, Thank you again" 

Peter then looked back at Tony "I'm gonna miss this..." 


	11. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

_”Dad… wake up…….”_

_…_

_”Come on daddy… You need to wake up…”_

_…_

_“What is this…”_

_Tony looked around, it was all so dark… then suddenly out of the blue a little girl appeared “Who are you?” The girl laughed “You know who I am…”_

_Tony looked her over, brown her, deep brown eyes “Did you just call me dad?” The girl looked at him weird_

__

_“Yeah… because you are my daddy…”_

_Tony felt like he lost his breath for a moment “But I can’t be… I…” The girl just smiled at him, she was starting to fade away “Just wait and see…”_

_“NO WAIT!”_

...

Tony woke up like something had just hit him, he looked around, thank god he was in his bedroom “Jesus….” He then looked over at Peter’s bedside but he wasn’t there, he then heard the water running so that made him relax.

After a couple of minutes Peter returned into the bedroom only wearing a towel, when he noticed Tony was awake he smiled sweetly at him “Morning Love…” Tony smiled softly back “Morning…”

He then stood from the bed walking over to Peter leaning down for a kiss which Peter happily replied too.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked while running a hand through Tony’s hair, Tony thought for a second but nodded right after deciding now wasn’t the time to tell Peter about the little girl in his dream “I’m totally fine… you know… just worn out by my mate going se… where is Tessa?”

Peter chuckled because Tony was about to say a dirty word “She’s downstairs eating breakfast… so what were you about to say” Tony smirked at him leaning down giving his neck a kiss “I was just about to say how much I enjoyed last night… you little sex devil…”

Peter let the towel drop down hugging onto Tony instead “So did I…Thank you for that…” Tony nodded no against Peter “No, I should be thanking you…” Peter chuckled against Tony’s neck “Oh yeah… I take my thank you back then…”

Tony put a hand down and smacked Peter’s ass which made Peter gasp “You did not just do that” Tony smirked at Peter “Oh shut up… you like it…”

…

Seeing Peter attached to that big machine made Tony’s stomach turn, the nurse which stood by waiting for them when they arrived was really nice and all and Tony felt secure about her handling his mate. They were now sitting in a room where they could be alone while the machine did it’s magic.

“So, Peter if you need anything just ask okay…” Peter smiled at the nurse “Thank you… I’m fine” Tony was sitting beside Peter and smiled at her as well as she left the room.

“Does it hurt?”

Peter looked at his mate and nodded no, he let his hand fall into Tony’s lap and caressed the spot it landed on “No… it just feels weird…” Tony smiled at him “I’m happy to hear that… if you nee…”

“I’m fine, okay… please let’s talk about something to get my minds of this…” Tony nodded “Sorry” Peter nodded no taking his free hand to his mates cheek “Nothing to be sorry about… now tell me… how good was it to lick blue berry jam from my butt yesterday?”

Tony chuckled feeling for the first time in a long time himself blush “You crazy one…” Peter chuckled “But you still love me though… right?” Tony nodded and leaned over giving Peter a kiss “I love you… more than you can even imagine”

…

“Tessa!”

They had just returned from Peter’s first day in chemo and even though he was tired he let Tessa jump into his arms licking him in his face giving him a lot of love by them returning.

Tony smiled at that, it was still the best present he had ever gotten anyone in his life “Maybe I should take her for a walk? Then you can go take a nap?” Peter smiled at Tony leaning up giving his cheek a kiss “I would love to join you but I’m really tired….”

Tony smiled at him softly “Don’t you worry, you will get the chance to walk her soon…” Peter looked at Tessa and nodded “Yeah…”

…

While walking Tony got to think about his dream last night, the little girl looked so much like Peter that it actually scared him a little.

He had heard stories about people experience this, getting guidance through dreams when they were going through something in their life’s, but this was impossible, right?

When he got back home Peter was sitting on the couch watching some weird reality show “Hi… how did it go?” Tony chuckled a little “Well… I was really good at that walking thing, don’t you think Tessa?”

Tessa barked and that made Peter laugh a little “Well good job Tony…” Tony rolled his eyes but let Tessa go from the leash so that she could jump up to Peter again. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Peter nodded no and put a hand on his belly “I’m not really hungry… maybe later?” Tony nodded but walked against the kitchen anyway “I’ll make lasagna...”

Peter smiled softly at Tony but when he left his smile failed… the truth was Peter didn’t feel that well and the thought of food made him want to vomit.

…


	12. Everything Out In The Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 <3 
> 
> Please enjoy <3

“Are you sure…”

Peter smiled softly at Tony “You look handsome” Tony rolled his eyes at that and crossed his arms “Peter…” Peter tried his best to smirk at him and walked over to his alpha “I always liked you in a suit…”

Tony tried to smile softly at Peter even though he looked like hell “We can eat breakfast together before I go…” Peter nodded no “I’m not hungry…” Tony sighed “Peter…” Peter put a hand on Tony’s shoulder “I promise I’ll eat something later… I’m still full from last night’s supper…” 

Peter leaned in giving Tony’s cheek a peek before walking past him…

“You eat a banana…”

Peter stopped walking and was about to say something when Tony continued “You only eat a banana last night… And I heard you throw up…” Peter wanted to run away but he knew he couldn’t.

After his second treatment he had been feeling a lot worse, the doctor had told him about what to expect but he didn’t expect it to hit him that hard “I didn’t want to scare you…”

Tony walked over to him and made him look at him “Peter… We’re in this together… You have to tell me about these things… we need to go to the doctor…”

“NO! I’m so sick and tired of being in a hospital, why can’t you just leave me alone…” Tony looked surprised by that “Peter, I’m just trying to take care of you…”

Peter nodded no “You don’t know how it is! I feel bad all the time… and the way you all look at me its killing me… You look at me like I’m already dead…” Tony sighed deeply “I’m sorry”

Peter didn’t know what to do “Don’t be sorry… it’s not your fault… I’m just really tired of this…” Tony nodded and looked at Peter “I love you Peter… I just want to be there for you”

Peter nodded and walked over to his alpha pulling him into an embrace “And I love you… you’re there for me… I’m just…” Tony held him closer “it’s okay… I’ll try to understand… but Peter… you can’t hide from this… and I want to help you”

They stood holding each other for a bit just letting the silence take over for a second…

“I’ve started to lose hair… I found out this morning… it freaked me out… and that was why I pushed you to go to work so I could figure out by myself what to do… I feel like throwing up all the time… so when I try to eat something it’s like my body chews it and then spit it out… the banana stayed down for an hour…”

Tony just held Peter while he told him he let a tear slide down his cheek, he could feel Peter relax a bit in his arms, it had been a big burden for him to bear all alone “Thank you for telling me… I’m going to call the hospital and ask what we can do, okay?”

Peter just nodded against him “Thank you…”

…

Peter had still told Tony to go to work after their talk, he felt a lot better now that the truth was out in the open. Tony only agreed because he only had one meeting and then he would be home again…

Tessa and Peter had just chosen a movie on Netflix when someone knocked on the door. Peter knew who it was right that second “Come on in Steve…”

Steve walked in the door looking surprised over at Tessa and Peter “How did you know it was me?” Peter looked at Steve chuckling for the first time that day “I know my alpha… he called you to look after me didn’t he?”

Steve blushed a little “Don’t be mad” Peter just smiled softly and padded the seat beside him on the couch “I’m not mad… come join us” and Steve did…

“How is Bucky…” Steve smiled softly at Peter “His good…” Peter rolled his eyes at him “Steve… we can talk about it… it’s not like because we can’t have kids that I will hate all of you for having them…”

Steve brushed a hand through his hair “I just don’t want to hurt you…” Peter took Steve’s hand “You could only hurt me by shutting me out of this… this could very well be the only way I ever get to experience a pregnancy… so please share everything…”

Steve nodded and smiled “Okay… well Bucky is doing really great, we have an appointment tomorrow where they will tell us the sex of the baby” Peter smiled at him “That’s so exciting! Please text me as soon as you know what the sex is!” Steve nodded “Yeah, it really is, I promise!” 

…

When Tony got home the first thing he heard was the laughter coming from his omega, he walked into the living room seeing Steve and Peter talking over a cup of tea, when Peter recognized him he smiled big “Hi honey…”

Tony greeted them both and sat down beside Peter and Tessa “I didn’t know you would come by today…” Steve bites his lip looking from Peter to Tony “Well… Peter figured out why I came by…”

Peter turned to Tony and pulled his tongue at him “I’m not stupid you know” Tony chuckled “Sorry…” Peter just smiled at him “Don’t be, me and Steve had a lovely afternoon while you were out and about…”

…

The day after Peter received the promised text from Steve…

“It’s a boy!”


	13. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3 And thank you for all your lovely comments on the latest chapters :-)

Four months later

...

“So, how are you feeling today?”

Peter looked at the doctor and smiled softly at him “Well, I’m fine… just tired… but I’m feeling better than when we started the treatments three months ago...” T

The doctor looked down at his file “I must say looking at this earlier when we found out you had cancer it didn’t look good and there for I’m very pleased to tell you that in your last test we couldn’t find any cancer cells…”

Peter looked at the doctor like he had just been told the world would go under “Wh… what…” The doctor smiled at Peter “Peter… the cancer cell…” Peter nodded no holding a hand in front of his mouth “Don’t… say that if you don’t…”

The doctor stood from sitting walking over to Peter putting a hand on his shoulder “We kicked the cancer’s ass…” Peter felt tears starting to form but couldn’t help but to chuckle at that comment “Oh my god… I can’t… how can you be so sur…”

“I can’t promise you that I’ll never come back… but Peter… you’re cancer free for now…” Peter began to cry but it was only happy tears “Oh god…” The doctor padded Peter’s shoulder “Where is your mate? Shouldn’t he be here?”

Peter dried his eyes fast “We thought this would only be a regular visit so I told him to pick up lunch we could eat afterward… oh god…” The doctor smiled again “Well… you better go tell him… and Peter…”

Peter looked at the doctor as good as he could through tears “Yes?” The doctor smiled again “Go out and live your life… you deserve this…”

…

When Peter walked out the hospital doors he felt like a new human being, he took a deep breath inhaling fresh air. He then looked around for Tony, Tony was standing beside their car with Tessa in a leash.

When Tony looked up and caught his eyes he could see Peter had been crying, his face expression turned worried the second but then he noticed Peter smile and run against him and when he reached his mate he jumped into Tony’s arms…

“Hey… hey… are you okay???”

Peter chuckled against his alpha he still got tears in his eyes. He pulled back looking into Tony’s eyes “We killed it… the cancer… it’s… it’s….” Tony looked really supried but felt tears streaming down his cheeks “Oh my god… oh god….” He cried into Peter’s neck “Oh god… Peter… baby…”

Peter nodded against his alpha kissing his neck and cheek holding him closer “I love you…” Tony couldn’t stop crying, Tessa was jumping up and down as well which made them chuckle.

Tony took another look at his omega, he was still pale but he had pulled on some extra weight and his smile and face showed so much life. The last couple of months had been hard on them and now “You’re such a fighter…” Tony was about to push a hand through Peter’s hair but he didn’t want to mess up his wick.

Peter leaned in connecting their lips in a kiss “I love you…”

…

“A toast for Peter… for life… and for love…”

Everyone cheered and Peter blushed being pulled in for another kiss by his alpha “I love you baby…” Peter chuckled giving him a big kiss in return “You too…”

They hadn’t planned on getting everyone over for a get together but as soon as the news hit it didn’t take long before people started to come over, Tony had opened a bottle of champagne and now they were celebrating with that and pizza…

Peter walked up to Bucky smiling at the pregnant omega in front of him “Are we still up for tomorrow, right?” Bucky smiled back and put a hand on his swollen belly “Of course, I can’t wait to get some shopping done, Steve doesn’t really have the time so I’m grateful… wow….”

Peter looked worried at Bucky “Are you okay!?!” Bucky stood very still for a second but then smiled and took Peter’s hand, he put it on his belly “Feel that…”

Peter smiled big “Oh god… the baby is kicking….!” Bucky nodded “He began doing that a couple of days ago he will probably become a football player with all that kicking around…” Steve joined them and put a hand beside Peter’s “That’s my boy…”

Steve leaned in giving Bucky a kiss and while they started talking about the baby Tony stood from afare looking over them.

“I’m so happy for you”

Tony turned noticing Pepper had joined, he smiled putting a hand on her bag giving her cheek a kiss “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us… after all we been through…” Peter nodded no “I still love you Tony but in a way a sister loves a brother” Tony chuckled at that “You too Sis…”

…

“Come to bed…”

Tony was standing behind his omega kissing down his neck, the guest had just left “We can do the dishes tomorrow, Tessa is sleeping on the couch… come on…”

Peter tensed for a bit feeling how Tony’s hand was all over him “Uh… I’ll just get this done and then I’ll come to bed… just 5 min” Tony kissed his neck “See you in 5 min…”

Peter relaxed when Tony let go of him, he looked himself in the mirror sighing. He noticed his wick wasn’t on as it should and tried to turn it right but it didn’t do what he wanted it to do “Fuck it…” he pulled it off and sighed seeing the bald head of his “God, I look horrible…” He hurriedly pulled the wick back on.

He then put the rest of the dishes away and sighed slowly walking up against their bedroom. They hadn’t been together since the days before he started his treatments and he was really nervous…

When he got inside Tony was laying in bed with the covers up to his upper half of his body, he smiled at Peter padding the space beside him “Come here….”

Peter felt himself blush but slowly moved over to the bed and sat down, he knew Tony wasn’t stupid so…

“What’s wrong…”

Peter sighed and looked at his handsome alpha “I’m nervous…” Tony felt a smile curl onto his lips “For what?” Peter blushed even deeper “We haven’t… for a while… and I don’t look the same anymore…”

Tony put a hand on Peter’s arm trying to comfort him “Peter , in my eyes you are still as beautiful as you were when I met you… your personality shines through you… I love you…”

Peter felt stupid but looked at Tony smiling softly at him “I love you… but I’m still scared… I don’t know if my omega side will work anymore, I don’t know if I work like I use too…"

Tony leaned over connecting their lips shutting him up “Don’t worry… I got you… I just need to know you if you want too…” Peter nodded connecting their lips again…

It didn’t take long for them both to be naked, Tony took his time with Peter, kissing every inch of his body, worshipping what he thought he was going to lose and now never would… When the scent hit him he smiled “See, you work just fine…”

Peter blushed deeply but pulled his alpha up to him giving him a hungrily kiss “Then do something about…” Tony chuckled at that but of course did what was asked of him…

...

...


	14. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 <3 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait for this <3 I have been on Holiday 
> 
> Hope you like it <3

Tony couldn’t stop looking at Peter who was lying sound asleep in his arms, after their love making Peter had fallen asleep right away but Tony just couldn’t find the peace to sleep himself.

He thought back on their life together so far, how much they had been going through and after the news about Peter’s health yesterday they could actually start building a future together.

Tony leaned down slowly leaving a kiss on Peter’s forehead, he remembered back to the day he proposed to Peter and smiled softly at the memory…

…

FLASHBACK

…

“So everything is ready?”

Pepper walked beside Tony against his offiece looking through the list of things and nodded “Well… I talked to the restaurant and the table is set as promised, then I talked to the pilot who will be taking you to Hawaii and… But Tony… tell me again why all this for a simple date…”

Tony stopped walking and blushed a little which Pepper noticed right away “You’re blushing… wait…. Are you going to…” Tony pulled her the rest of the way into his office to make sure none of the other workers would be able to hear this “Yes… I’m going to propose to Peter…”

Pepper almost screamed and jumped at him embracing him “Oh my god Tony! I’m so happy for you!” Tony chuckled at her responds “Thank you Pep, I’m just nervous as hell…” Pepper looked at him as if he were joking and cupped his face “Peter loves you so much, he won’t turn you down…”

Tony smiled at Pep and leaned over giving her cheek a peck “Thank you… oh god… I better get ready…”

…

Of course everything didn’t happen as planned…

…

Tony looked himself in the mirror one last time, he looked great if he should say so himself, he then put a hand over his breast pocket feeling the little box hidden in there and smiled “Let’s do this…”

_“Sir… Peter is on his way up…”_

Tony took a deep breath “Thank you Jarvis… guess its time…”

…

“Are you okay?”

Peter had only walked out of the elevator when Tony noticed how white Peter looked, Peter coughed a little “Yeah… yeah… I’m just….” Peter kept coughing while trying to talk and then Tony noticed… Peter was having the flue….

They weren’t going anywhere tonight…

“Wow… you look… handsome… Where are we going… If we can just go by my place I can just grab some change of clothes and th..”

Tony smiled softly at Peter noticing he was burning up with a fever “… We’re not going anywhere tonight… I was just trying a new suit… glad you like it… come on… we’ll have a movie night staying in…”

He then texted Pepper: 

Cancel all of it - Peter's sick

…

“You take so good care of me…”

Peter was sitting on the kitchen counter looking over at Tony making hot chocolate Tony smiled softly over at him. Shortly after he purred them both a cup of the hot chocolate and walked over giving Peter one “Thank you… sorry for ruining our date night…”

Tony nodded no “You didn’t ruin anything…” Peter smiled weakly at him “But you wanted us to go out… I could see that…” Tony nodded no again “Peter… just us being together is the most important thing to me… I don’t care what we do together as long as we are together…”

And that was when it hit him… He didn’t need Hawaii or some fancy restaurant.... He just needed them together like this… and so… Tony made a decision…

Tony set the cup on the counter right beside Peter and went down on his knees in front of him, Peter chuckled a little to start with by that but then noticed the seriousness from the alpha in front him “Tony… what are….”

“Peter… I have thought of many ways to do this over the last couple of weeks and… I don’t think I can find the right way to do it because I don’t think there is a perfect way to do this… I love you… and I can’t see my life without you… since the day I found you in my lab it was like something clicked inside me and I just knew I had to have you…”

Peter was already messed up by a fever and now he could feel tears starting to build up “Oh… Ton…”

Tony nodded no and stopped Peter “Let me do this… okay…” Peter sobbed softly but smiled at Tony who took his hands in his “I want to mate with you… I want to start a family with you… I want to grow old with you…”

Peter sobbed harder while shaking really terribly now “Oh my god…” Tony smiled softly at him and took a deep breath…

“Peter Benjamin Parker… will you do the honor of marrying me… becoming my one and only mate…”

Peter pushed himself from the counter and dropped down into Tony’s arms sobbing harder “Yes…. Oh my god… yes… Tony… I want all that…. Oh my god!” Tony could finally relax again and held Peter tighter, it didn’t matter to him that he was sick…

Peter pulled back from their embrace and kissed Tony with all the love he had “I love you so much…” Tony chuckled into another kiss “I love you so much more…”

They kept kissing until Peter pulled away now dragging his alpha against the bedroom for a “real” celebration…

...

...

...

“It fits just perfectly…”

Tony chuckled at Peter who was playing with the ring on his finger “It looks great on you... Peter soon to be a Stark” Peter looked at Tony smiling “Oh god... I'm going to be a Stark… oh god… this is amazing Tony… it’s the best night of my whole existent”

Tony chuckled at that “Mine too…” Peter smiled leaning down kissing Tony again when he pulled back “You said you had thought about proposing another way, which way?” Tony rolled his eyes chuckling “I don’t think we should think about that…”

Peter chuckled a little “You’re right… this was perfect…” Tony nodded “Now… sleep… so you can get better…”

Peter rolled his eyes but leaned into his alpha for the warmth comming from his naked body “Goodnight... fiancé…”

...


	15. Life Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 <3

Two months later

...

“I talked to my doctor yesterday…”

Tony and Peter was out walking Tessa when Peter suddenly spoke the words “Oh… why did you…” Peter smiled softly at Tony and took his hand in his, he could feel he had worried him “Don’t panic… I just wanted to get some things cleared out…”

Tony slowly nodded “Okay… and what was that?” Peter took a deep breath to continue “I wanted to know if there was any possibility we would be able to have a baby…”

Tony stopped walking they hadn’t talked about a family since the abortion. Peter smiled softly at Tony “I’m starting to believe in it all again Tons… I want that… and walking around Bucky a lot these days I just want it even more…”

Tony felt like he couldn’t breathe for a second “Peter…” Peter nodded fast “I know it’s too soon after all of this but… we could talk about it and maybe make a plan for it with the doctor and…”

Tony held onto Peter’s hand tighter “Peter… relax…” Peter looked conflicted at his mate “Sorry….” Tony nodded no “Don’t be sorry… I’m just… No forget about it… What did the doctor say?”

Peter smiled softly “That I should come by for a checkup and we could talk about it…” Tony nodded “Okay…”

Peter was a little confused by all Tony’s hesitations “Don’t… don’t you want to make a family any more…?” Tony didn’t answer because he didn’t know what to say, the thing was he wanted it yes… but the little boy they lost and the girl talking to him in his dreams… he was wrapped up with thoughts in his head…

Peter lost his breath and let go on Tony’s hand “Oh god… Yo… you don’t…” Tony tried to grab out for Peter but Peter pushed his hand away “No… leave me alone…” with that Peter walked past Tony walking faster against their house not looking back.

Tony sighed, he put a hand through his hair and whispered to himself “I didn’t mean it like that…”

…

“Peter we need to talk…”

Peter didn’t look angry or anything and just nodded when Tony sat down on the couch beside him “I want nothing more than to have kids with you…”

Peter looked at Tony even more confused but also relived, he was about to say something but Tony stopped him “Something happened that I haven’t talked to you about because I wanted to be strong for you…”

Peter was scared now “Tony…” Tony felt himself falling apart thinking back to the day he held their little dead baby boy “The doctor asked if I wanted to see our little baby… after the abortion”

Peter held a hand in front of his mouth “Tony…. You…” Tony nodded and held a hand in front of his eyes “I did…” Peter pulled Tony into him “Shh… it’s okay… it’s okay…” Tony nodded no “I’m sorry Peter… I just… the kid thing… I have this weird dream… almost every night… of a little girl calling me her dad and I tell her every night that it can’t be because we aren’t able to have kids and then you…”

Peter leaned in and kissed Tony stopping him from talking, he kept kissing him until he felt Tony kiss him back, when he did Peter pulled back “Tony… you’re blabbering…” Tony nodded and leaned in again for another kiss “Yeah… guess where I learned it from…”

Peter slowly rubbed a hand through Tony’s hair “I’m happy you told me… you shouldn’t walk around with all that on your mind…” Tony nodded “I’m sorry love” Peter kissed Tony’s forehead “How about we take a nap…? I’m tired”

Tony nodded and they walked upstairs together…

…

“Well everything looks good…”

Peter smiled at the doctor, he just had his exams and apparently everything looked ok “I’m very pleased to hear that…”

“Just tell me something… have you been feeling any nausea lately?”

Peter looked confused at the doctor “Yeah… actually this morning I…” Doctor wrote something down “Have you been sexually active without protection?”

Peter felled himself blushing deeply red “Uh … I never got back on my birth control after all the chemo…”

The doctor smiled softly at him “Peter… do you see where I’m going with these questions?” Peter sat very still for a second and then the doctor smiled even bigger “Peter… you’re pregnant…”

Peter sat very confused “But… what… how….” The doctor smiled at his reaction “You really want me to explain how people get pregnant…”

Peter couldn’t hold his laughter back “Are you serious?” the doctor nodded and put a little card out for him to take “I would like for you to come in regularly so that we can look after the fetus/ baby after all you have been through but for now… congratulation…”

Peter looked down at the little card it was filled with dates of his future appointments “I’m… I’m going to have a baby…”

…

“TONY!?!?!?!?!?!”

Tony almost dropped the project he was working on in his lab when he heard Peter yelling his name “In here!” Peter ran into the lab and attacked Tony with kisses “OMG! TONY!”

Tony couldn’t stop laughing “I’m standing right here honey – no need to yell… what’s happening!” Peter pulled back “I threw up this morning and my omega was really happy and…!” Tony looked confused at his mate “Peter…”

“I'm Pregnant..." 

Tony looked at his mate with big eyes “WHAT!?!” Peter nodded and took something out of his jacket, he gave it to Tony “Look…”

Tony smiled at the thing in his hands “Oh god… we’re going to be parents!!!”

…

...


	16. NEW REWRITE OF THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please ready here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092897

I got stuck in the story because I wanted it to go so many other ways, so I decided to rewrite it, please follow it: 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092897>


End file.
